Kaitlynn Railley
|BGColor = #fc912d|voice = Hynden Walch}}Kaitlynn Emeraldie Railley is a character in the In a Locked Room series of roleplays, first appearing in The Science of Metal Madness. Kaitlynn is Maxwell Wittson's stepbrother, and also Baxter RailleyBaxter Railley's younger sister, being a year younger than him. She is an aspiring scientist who is known to be clueless and ditzy, but also smart and organized. She is based off the orange-haired girl from two TED-Ed videos, "How to squeeze electricity out of crystals" and "Will we ever be able to teleport?". She is roleplayed by . Description Kaitlynn is portrayed as having long, orange hair with flat bangs; fair skin; light blue eyes; tall, oversized glasses; a green shirt; blue jeans; and white and red sneakers. She usually wears a labcoat when doing experiments. When outdoors, she wears a red beanie hat. When going swimming, she wears an orange two-piece swimsuit with yellow stripe patterns. This is ironic, since she doesn't know how to swim. Personality Kaitlynn is an aspiring scientist, always wanting to discover life's mysteries along with her older brother Baxter. Ever since she was a baby, she has always liked to see how the things around her work. Even to this day, Kaitlynn is as curious, optimistic, and ready as ever. Kaitlynn is shown to be clueless, ditzy and clumsy, often messing things and experiments up, which can lead to some serious problems. Since this always happens, Kaitlynn has become paranoid and extra careful when handling and around dangerous objects. However, despite being a bit scatterbrained, Kaitlynn is also known to be smart, clever, creative, artistic and skillful, being able to create random machines, repair broken items fast, find ways to make ingenious inventions using just household items and scrap, and even paint beautiful, realistic mountains from her memory. She is also organized, keeping her room and workspace as clean as possible. She is also shown to be a neat freak. An example is that whenever she finds a stain she missed, she goes crazy and does everything to remove the stain, usually in destructive ways that leaves half the house destroyed. Kaitlynn is also fearful, timid and cowardly, always watching her every move and step, and backing away from any danger. Despite this, she can try and be brave when she needs to, although this never goes well. She is afraid of multiple things, ranging from the mostly acceptable, like spiders and heights; to the mildly insane, like being inside speeding cars, loud noises and drowning; to the mostly ridiculous, like getting peanut butter stuck to the roof of her mouth. Kaitlynn is a big fan of music. Especially pop music, which is her favority. She listens to music whenever she's doing something, like exercising or jogging in the park, or experimenting. Basically, she listens to music almost all the time. Aside from being a big fan of music, Kaitlynn is also a talented musician herself. She has shown interest in music ever since she was a young kid, and to this day, she still shows interest in it. She has mastered playing the piano, the guitar, violin, the harp, and the accordion. Relationships Maxwell Wittson Kaitlynn and Maxwell are stepsiblings, and have also been long-time laboratory and experiment partners. Most of the time, she and Maxwell would go into her room and do random experiments. Baxter Railley Baxter and Kaitlynn are siblings. Not only do they experiment with stuff, play videogames together, and do lots of random stuff, they also share a sibling bond with each other. They always stick together, and are there for each other. Kaitlynn might have had sibling rivalries with him, but they make up and forgive each other quickly. Cathy Laguire Kaitlynn and Cathy are rivals and enemies. Ever since they met, they've always hated each other, because Cathy is skilled in some things that Kaitlynn cannot do, and vice versa. Perrey Hatfield Kaitlynn falls head-over-heels for Perrey, not just because he's handsome, but because he's smart and friendly. Perrey doesn't know she loves him, though. Gerry Wiseman Gerry is Kaitlynn's cousin. Gerry sometimes visits her with Jelo, Rosewell and Peeter. Gerry and Kaitlynn have so much in common: they like inventing and experimenting, they have mostly the same interests, and they sometimes goof off. Jelo Elducal Kaitlynn likes Jelo, because he is skilled, smart, friendly and helpful. Jelo sometimes helps her with her projects, and they also chat with each other on Friendbook. The Locked Room Gang So far, Kaitlynn is mostly neutral with the Gang, even though she is part of them. Galaximus Kaitlynn hates Galaximus, not only because she wants to destroy the Gang along with her, but because she thinks illogically, prefers destruction over creation, jumps to conclusions, and is also insane. Jenny Jenny is suspicious at her, since she looks like Galaximus. Gallery Kaitlynn.png|The orange-haired girl Kaitlynn was based on IMG 20190325 160108 2.jpg|A full version of the sketch shown above Trivia * So far, she and Maxwell are the only characters in IaLR to originate from a TED-Ed video. * She is JeloElducal's second fanon character to be a redhead, the first being Peeter. * Even though Kaitlynn is skilled in science, she can be sometimes clueless about it, often leading her to do experiments that make no sense in general. ** For example, while she was thinking about piezoelectric crystals, she immediately thought of putting a lot of sugar crystals, and placing a heavy rock on top of it. Obviously, it didn't work. ** The same applies to mathematics. Kaitlynn may be extremely good at it, but sometimes, she doesn't know the answers, and gets anxious. * Due to her orange hair and her hairstyle, some people say she looks like an Inkling. A few say she looks like Futaba Sakura. ** Rarely, people would say she looks like Galaximus. * Kaitlynn is myopic. * She is the founder of a school group called "Scientists Galore", which is composed of herself, Maxwell, Baxter, and a few of her friends: Harrison Wheatfield, Carrie Eastridge, and Jerry Sandiego. * She knows how to speak the Inkling language. * Kaitlynn also appears as JeloElducal's character in the RPG roleplay, Accursed Asylum. See also * Baxter Railley * Maxwell Wittson * Gerry Wyslerman * Cathy Laguire * Railley family Category:Females Category:Teens Category:Good characters Category:Intelligent Category:Railley family Category:Humans Category:Owned by JeloJellyJam